


Odile Variation.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Swan's Lake (Ballet)
Genre: Odile/Odette one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Odile could understand why Father wanted Odette, for how could someone not want such a perfect grace?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) _\- Swan Lake, Odette/Odile: deception- “which face wears the mask this evening”_

**Title:** Odile Variation.  
**Fandom:** Swan's Lake (Ballet)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Odile- >Odette  
**Summary:** Odile could understand why Father wanted Odette, for how could someone not want such a perfect grace?  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) _\- Swan Lake, Odette/Odile: deception- “which face wears the mask this evening”_

**Odile Variation**

The prince's hands touches hers and he presents her to his court. Odile thinks: ah, this is it. It's something like pride blossoming in her chest as she does a pirouette.

She remembers the princess's soft eyes, the envy she held there where now there is pride and joy. How sweet her expression, how lovely the voice, the face, the way her arms flowed. She could understand why Father wanted Odette, for how could someone not want such a perfect grace?

But she also thinks: there must be something else hidden within because there is always something. And although the princess is as lovely as the moonlight that is needed for her to become human again, although when she dances Odile's breathe stutters inside her chest and she can't tear her eyes way, there _must_ be something that makes her not perfect.

She thinks: what is now of your beauty, princess, of your grace? If this was what made him love you, what it is now that I have them as well? Was the prince's love so shallow as to only love the elegant curve of her neck, the small bosom, the lithe legs?

The prince's eyes are upon her, alight with love. His arms wrap around her and Odile's en pointe is perfect, more beautiful than the way Odette's swan body dances upon the lake. Odile could be Odette like this, could be the enchanted princess, and she could destroy the prince with a gentle twist, could stab his heart and offer it to the princess that isn't here, to the one trapped in the lake.

Odile thinks: I would know the difference between a dark swan and a light one. Even if a spell bewitched my eyes, I would know how Odette looks, how she feels, I would know the difference between her smile and mine. I wouldn't make my everlasting vow to someone who wasn't my love.

The prince smiles at her once more, holding her fingertips as he gets ready to promise his love. Odile thinks: it is only but your fault, Odette, to have fallen for someone who trusts his eyes instead of his heart.


End file.
